1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
In recent years, there has been an increase in the number of cases where a printer driver capable of customization by a user is provided because a general user would like to use a function frequently used by the user to be set as an initial value and, a administrator would like to restrict a function which the administrator is not willing to allow the general user to use.
As a method for the customization, there is devised a method in which customization information described in an external file of a printer driver is read through a setting screen of the printer driver or read by an installer of the printer driver, and is applied to the printer driver.